Fluid reservoirs are used to store and transport fluids in a variety of different industries. For example, in the food industry, fluid containers are used to store condiments, mixes, sauces, beverages and other similar edible fluids. As another example, in the cleaning industry, fluid containers are used to store cleaning and sanitizing agents, detergents, antimicrobial agents and the like.
One of the most common types of disposable fluid containers for commercial customers that require comparatively large volumes of fluid is a bag-in-a-box-style fluid container. Typically, these types of containers are constructed from a flexible, fluid-impermeable bag that is positioned within a comparatively rigid box. The bag prevents the fluid from leaking out of the container while the box provides structural support and puncture resistance for the bag. Oftentimes, bag-in-a-box-style fluid containers have a fluid outlet nozzle extending from the fluid-impermeable bag to outside of the box. The fluid outlet nozzle can be connected to a dispensing device.
As fluid within a disposable fluid container is used up, the container can be replaced with a fresh container full of fluid. Depending on the application, a disposable fluid container may need to be replaced on a regular basis such as a weekly or even daily basis. Ensuring that a fluid outlet nozzle of a container accurately mates with a corresponding dispensing device may be useful for the quick and safe replacement of the container.